


day two: soulmates

by rxinbowrena



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, String of Fate, losing a match, losing match blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbowrena/pseuds/rxinbowrena
Summary: * the “All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp” didn't take place* the string will be white until the soulmates physically touch one another* after contact, the string will change to whatever colour the other is feeling- WARNING: blues after losing a game (is that angst? I'm not sure)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161488
Kudos: 31
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	day two: soulmates

Atsumu always wondered what was at the end of the string. 

People say that at the end of the string was a treasure. A treasure so dear that an individual would hold to one's heart forever.

And... Atsumu has always liked treasure hunts. He likes the adventure one has to make to reach the end and he likes the pleasant surprise when they do so!

Atsumu was there to watch when Osamu found Suna for the first time in highschool and remembered every second of it.

From the bright smiles to the longing gazes they sent to one another and when they finally proudly and excitedly announced that they were officially an item.

He had never seen his brother so happy. And that made him long for the person at the end of his line even more.

“ 'Samu, I can feel it,” Atsumu gushed excitedly as he waited for his brother to be done changing. “It's going to be today!”

“ 'Tsumu, that's what ya said yesterday,” he objected. “And the day before yesterday. And then the day before yesterday's day. And—”

Atsumu shot his brother a small glare. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm sure it's today!”

Osamu rolled his eyes and picked up his bag. “Okay, sure, whatever ya say. 'M just gonna give ya a heads-up to not get too excited 'else yer just gon' end up disappointed when it doesn't happen.” He turned to Suna. “Ya ready?”

The middle blocker zipped up his jacket and slung his bag strap over his shoulder before slipping his hand in Osamu's, allowing the other to lead him to the bus as he used his phone.

Atsumu shoved the remaining of his things in his bag and wore on his jacket before running after them. “ 'Samu! Wait up!”

* * *

“Sugoi[1]!” Atsumu gasped, eyes wide and shining with excitement as he looked around, taking in the entire stadium. “We're finally here! This is so big!”

“That's what he said.”

“Shut it, 'Samu!” Atsumu snapped. The string on his finger tugged in a direction and his attention immediately snapped down to the string. 

He gave it an experimental tug and waited a few moments for a response. There was another gentle tug on the string and he gasped, eyes brightening even more. “ 'Samu! 'Samu! Did ya see that?! I felt the string get pulled!”

Osamu snorted. “I can't see yer string, 'Tsumu, but good job.”

Kita clapped his hands to gain their team's attention. “Let's get back to warm-ups.”

“We're gonna win this!”

* * *

They didn't.

Inarizaki lost their first round to Karasuno, a rising team that just only started getting noticed that year.

They played their first and last round.

“... I'm sorry,” Atsumu apologised, more to himself and to break the ice. Everyone turned to face him. “Ya all trusted me to bring ya'll to the end an' I couldn't even lead ya through the first battle.”

“ 'Tsumu—”

The faux blond looked down as tears began to spring in his eyes. “I should'a worked harder.” He clenched his hands into a tight fist. “Sorry.”

“Atsumu—”

He took a deep breath before looking up at his team. “I gotta go.” Quickly, he walked to the exit and left without a glance back.

Atsumu found an empty closet and headed in before curling up into a tight ball and burying his face into his arms, finally allowing his tears to wrack through his entire body.

He missed the string tugging, didn't hear the door opening and didn't see the person standing there, hesitating. However, he caught the sound of the door closing.

Atsumu was okay after that. Honestly, he mostly cried it out of his system and was almost completely fine now. He rejoined with his team and waved their worries off, all while smiling brightly.

They then headed to the main room, watching as teams walked by one another, some crying while the others were elated.

I think—he looks around—I think our team is the only one that doesn't seem too happy or sad. Neutral.

He caught eyes with a raven who was standing at a corner of the room, staring directly at him. A shiver went down his spine and he looked away, trying to get the awkwardness off him.

His string tugged. He looked at the direction. It was linked to the black eyed male.

\--

“Omi-Omi!” Atsumu cheered as he skipped over to the raven. “We won! We won! We won!”

“I can see that,” Sakusa deadpanned. “And I was the one who spiked it, after all.”

Atsumu huffed. “I was the one who set it!”

Sakusa scoffed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. “It was wonky.”

“ 'xcuse ya!” the faux blond exclaimed, frustrated at the insult to his setting. “The set was perfect!”

“Hey, hey, let's not fight.” Meian sweatdropped, stepping in-between them. “The set was great and Sakusa-san hit it, we win! Hooray!”

The two glared at one another before humphing and walking away.

Meian placed a hand on his heart and sighed happily. “Oh, thank god...”

“Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto exclaimed and slapped the other's back. “That was a great game! Quit arguing with Kiyoomi-san so much!”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, yeah! It was amazing!”

Atsumu smiled bashfully at the genuine compliments and scratched the back of his neck. “T–Thank ya guys.”

They went to rinse themselves and changed their clothes before packing their bags.

“Miya-san,” Sakusa called. “Let's go.”

Atsumu waved goodbye to the others. “Bye, guys!” He jogged to Kiyoomi and waited until they were out of sight before he slipped his hand into the other's. “What do you want fer dinner today, Omi-kun?”

“Onigiri.”

The setter took out his phone and texted Osamu, getting a reply that the store was still open. “Okay, c'mon.” 

Sakusa followed Atsumu as he lead the way to Onigiri Miya, interlacing their fingers together. He rubbed his thumb over the other's hand and smiled lightly. Ah, I'm so lucky.

Atsumu opened the door to the restaurant and smiled widely. “ 'Samu!” There wasn't anybody inside other than Osamu, Suna and Akaashi, so it was fine. “What types do you have left?”

Osamu hummed and took out a tray, revealing four onigiris. “Two of your favourite and two of Sakusa-san's favourite. Enjoy.”

Atsumu took the seat next to Akaashi and Sakusa sat on his other side before happily devouring the food laid out before them.

\--

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Atsumu mumbled as he repeatedly kissed Sakusa's everywhere. He placed a long kiss on the raven's lips before breaking it with a content sigh and resting their foreheads together. “I love you so fucking much.”

Kiyoomi smiled and interlocked their fingers, looking at the string that linked him to Atsumu. Red. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> meaning(s):
> 
> 1 sugoi: awesome! / amazing! / oh, wow!


End file.
